


Stigmatized

by distractdsensei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Porn, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender Confusion, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractdsensei/pseuds/distractdsensei
Summary: Tsukishima Kei always thought he was straight. That was until he figured he couldn’t take his eyes off Sakusa Kiyoomi. But being in a culture that doesn’t really recognize same sex relationship, what exactly would become of them?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: Full fic has depicted homophobia and intense sexual content.  
> Readers' discretion is advised.

Stigmatize * verb  
Past tense: stigmatized; past participle: stigmatized  
• Describe or regard as worthy of disgrace or great disapproval

Tsukishima Kei had been antsy on his spot at the Sendai City Museum’s cafeteria as flocks of women keep on coming and going near his table, some trying to take a photo of him. 

Undeniably, Kei is one of the more handsome men who works at the Sendai City Museum, a fact established by an online poll made by the female staff. He was actually number 2 on the list. 

A newly graduate from university and a starting player for the Sendai Frogs, Kei had been a sight most ladies look out for at the museum. Tall, blonde, intelligent, and athletic – no doubt, the 22-year-old had his fair share of aunties asking him if he already has a girlfriend and if he is willing to meet their granddaughters or daughters or nieces, to which he always – always – politely decline. 

He neither had the time or interest in dating. He was perfectly fine on his own. 

Or so he thought.  
\--------------------------

“Oy! Tsukishima-kun! Come with us for drinks!” 

It was a Sunday and the museum were closed on Mondays. For most of them, this was their time to unwind with co-workers and have drinks together. 

“Sorry, I have to pass. I need to go home early tonight,” Kei tried to politely decline. 

“Come on! You haven’t been with us for drinks yet. How long have you been working with us now?” one of the old curators asked. Most of Kei’s workmates are around the ages of 37 to 52. He was one of the younger ones, with only around 10 of them being under 30. 

“4 months now, sir,” Kei answered.

“4 months and you haven’t had a drink with all of us? Come on Tsukishima-kun!” quipped another older workmate. 

Needless to say, Kei was dragged along to a bar where his senpais began ordering rounds of beers and sake. The night was going to be long, complete with Kei’s most hated topics about what kind of girls he likes, or if he already had sexual experiences. 

Two hours in, he excused himself to find the toilet. A little tipsy himself, he tried his best to walk as straight as he can. Kei almost lost his balance and bumped into a small-ish person with tangerine hair. 

“Huh? Tsukishima?” the small person turned to him. 

“Huh?” Kei adjusted his glasses and tried to look properly. “Hinata? What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I’m here with Kageyama, Ushijima-san, Kourai-kun, Bokuto-san, Atsumu-san, and Sakusa-san for a quick vacation,” replied the ball of sunshine. Kei thought that his ultra-side smile was too bright especially for people who are borderline drunk. He swayed a little bit to the right, almost about to fall when a hand steadied him. 

“Oy, beanpole. You sure you’re okay?” Kageyama tried to get in his line of sight as the taller was having difficulty to search for the source of the hands. 

“King? Still annoying as ever huh?” Kei tried to smirk at his old teammates. 

“Oy, beanpole. We’re serious here. Are you okay? You’re almost about to fall down,” Kageyama’s voice was laced with genuine concern. As much as Kei was the resident smart-ass of their high school volleyball club, he was a teammate and a friend. 

“Nah. Drunk. My senpais keep giving me beer and sake. I can’t. I want to puke,” Kei swayed again and Kageyama did his best to steady him. 

Hinata rushed off to find Kei’s workmates and explained the situation while Kageyama tried to steady the almost passed out Kei. Kageyama and Hinata helped Kei get into a taxi. He immediately passed out while leaning on Kageyama’s shoulder, Hinata snickering the whole time. 

\----------------------------

Kei woke up in a very unfamiliar room. His head was spinning. The effects of a hangover weighing him heavily. 

“Oh, so you’re up,” a low and beautifully baritone voice spoke from the right side of his bed, instantly sobering him up. He immediately sat up straight and immediately regretted it as well. His head spun like crazy at the sudden movement he made.

“I’m sorry to startle you,” spoke the man with curly black hair, beautiful facial features, and two beauty marks on his forehead. He was reading a book, one long leg on top of his other leg, his short sleeve button down shirt framing his lean upper torso well and highlighting his broad shoulders. 

The guy titled his head as if to ask why Kei was staring at him. Instead of asking though, he stood up and said, “I’ll call Hinata and Kageyama,” before walking out the door.

Kei turned red in the face and buried it in his hands. He felt incredibly stupid to stare at another person he just saw. And why on earth was he in another guy’s room? He looked around for clues as to where he was when the door opened and Hinata poked his head. 

“Tsukki? You feeling better?” Hinata smiled. He was carrying a tray of food. Kageyama was behind him and was sporting a smirk on his face. 

“What’s up, Drunkyshima?” he quipped. 

“Fuck you, King,” he said, but smirking at the two as well. “Where are we anyway?” 

Hinata handed him the food tray as he scooted to the edge of the bed. Kageyama sat on the chair the curly haired guy was sitting on earlier, and Hinata plopped beside him. 

“You’re in Omi-san’s room. We’re all checked in here for our Sendai vacation,” Hinata explained. 

“Omi-san?” Kei asked. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi. He’s one of MSBY’s opposite hitter.” Kageyama looked directly at Hinata, “I’m surprised that Omi-san allowed us to dump Salty here in his room.” 

“Well, he said it’s okay since Tsukki didn’t throw up, and also he couldn’t sleep well so he just watched some movies outside in the common room. I think he fell asleep at the third movie though,” Hinata chuckled. 

“Why? Is he like a clean freak or something?” Kei asked. 

“OHHHH YEAAAHHHH,” Hinata said while laughing. “He even sprays Bokuto-san and Atsumu-san’s hands before giving them high fives.” 

“What did Komori-san say? Miso? My-so? Mee-so…” Kageyama couldn’t remember. 

“You mean ‘mysophobia’?” Kei supplied. 

“Yup! That’s the one. The one who’s afraid of germs, right?” 

“Yeah. That’s it.” Kei took mouthfuls of the food. Despite how dizzy he was, he was hungry. And he needed to go home to take a shower. 

“Hey, are you doing anything today Tsukki?” Hinata asked. 

“My plans to go home to Miyagi was botched yesterday by my senpais. I better prepare myself for nii-chan’s dramatic scolding over the phone. Now, I think I just want to go home and rest this stupid hangover out,” Kei explained in between mouthfuls. 

“What happened to you?” Kageyama suddenly asked. “Since when did you talk in paragraphs to me and Hinata?” he was smiling though, like he was glad of the situation. 

Kei suddenly realized that his had been the first time in months – no, years – since he had some time to talk to the idiotic duo. Hinata flew to Brazil after high school and Kageyama went to play for the National Team then went pro. It felt good to talk to the two again, but he’d rather die than tell it to the two. He just shrugged and whispered, “still drunk,” before finishing the food. 

He stayed for a few more minutes, listening to Hinata’s stories, Kageyama’s repeated ‘boke’, and their plans for the day. 

“You should totally come with us, Tsukki. Akaashi-san, Komori-san, and Osamu-san are also coming in today so we have more people joining,” Hinata said. 

“Haha. Thanks, but no. I have work tomorrow and honestly, I need to shake off this annoying hangover,” Kei said. With that, he bid farewell to the duo and began to walk out of their hotel room. 

On his way to the lobby, he passed by that guy again. What’s his name again? Omi? he thought to himself.

He wanted to say thank you but he couldn’t begin his sentences as he fears he’ll address him improperly. Thankfully, he was the first one to speak. 

“Going now?” he said. God, his voice was a cure for hangovers. 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for letting me use your room. I apologize for the inconvenience I caused,” he said with a bow. 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” the guy smiled. Kei realized that not only does he sound like a freaking angel, he looks like one too. And it took all that he had to stop himself from gaping at the handsome guy in front of him. He’d better get going before he said something as idiotic as Hinata and Kageyama. 

“Uhm, well, I’d better be going now. Thank you…” he remembered that he cannot recall the name. 

“Kiyoomi. Sakusa Kiyoomi.” 

Kiyoomi. His name even means ‘holy’. Kei had to reel himself back in. Why does this Kiyoomi guy have this kind of effect on him? 

“Well, Sakusa-san, I’ll be going now. Thank you again,” Kei bowed one more time before walking away. 

Kiyoomi’s eyes followed as Kei walked away – his eyes memorizing the curly tufts of blonde hair, the broad back, and the slender legs, all of which are walking further away from him. 

\------------------------------------

Tuesday came and Kei’s headache was mostly gone after more than 10 hours of sleeping in his apartment. He managed to shower and drink some water before collapsing in his bed. When he woke up, he saw 15 missed calls from Hinata and a message from Kageyama.

Ignore the calls. Hinata won’t stop bugging you to come with us for dinner, but I already told him to shut up and let you sleep. Don’t mind him, beanpole. Rest up.

He chuckled at how far their friendship has gone – literally from being annoying to one another, to silently supporting each other in going to play pro volleyball, now to actually being decent to one another. My, oh my. How they have actually grown to be mature adults. 

He came to work 30 minutes early like he always does and went straight to his locker to keep his things before going to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee, his routine before starting his work at the museum. He has training with the Frogs this afternoon and he needed to finish all his work before going there. 

He sighed. He was secretly envious of his friends for being able to hang out and go on a vacation. Unfortunately, he was not the type to ask first about going, nor was he one to instantly say yes when asked to join. 

“Oy! Tsukishima-kun!” called one of his senpais. The one who suggested the drinking party last Sunday. “How was it? Did you get home safely? Your friends took you to your house, right? Or were they not your friends and we let you get taken away by gays?” he chuckled at his words. 

“Huh? Yes, they are my friends. No, they’re not gays. At least I think they’re not.” Actually, he never thought about it. It’s not like it mattered if they are. They would still be Hinata and Kageyama even if they were gay and dating. 

No. Actually, it would totally make sense if they dated, he thought to himself. 

“Good. Good. I thought you got whisked away by a couple of homos,” his senpai laughed. Kei flinched. He did not like the way his senpai was acknowledging homosexual people in that way. 

“Uhm, senpai? Can you not do that?” he began. 

“Do what?” his senpai was confused. 

“That. The way you’re referring to homosexual people like they’re… I don’t know… unimportant? Invalid?” Kei struggled to put a name to what his senpai is doing. 

“Come on, Tsukishima-kun. We all know that gay people are really just… eh. I mean they don’t actually have a place in traditional Japanese culture.” He shrugged, before eyeing Kei with a sideways glance. “Or is it because you’re also gay?” 

Kei looked offended, but not at the notion that his senpai though he was gay, but the fact that his senpai was close-minded to the idea of people being gay and letting them live their lives freely and openly. 

“No, senpai. I’m not. But if I am, I suppose it wouldn’t be hurting anyone or violating any laws, right?” he retorted, trying to keep his cool and answer respectfully and with dignity. 

“Of course, you won’t be breaking any laws. But let’s admit it. Not a lot of people would accept a relationship between two men, or two women, right?” he smirked as he walked away with his coffee in his hand while leaving a sour taste in Kei’s mouth. 

“How bigoted,” he said under his breath. 

\-----------------------------

His day at work was almost uneventful, until a tangerine-headed guy came bobbing among the crowd. 

“Tsukki! Oy! Tsukki!” Hinata’s voice was annoyingly loud inside the museum. 

“Hinata, what are you doing here?” he asked, trying to keep in mind that he is in his place of work. 

“Oh, everyone wanted to go to the museum, so we thought why not visit you too?” he grinned from ear to ear. Kei had to keep himself from laughing. Honestly, being away from Miyagi makes him miss home a lot. So, seeing Hinata is actually giving him some sort of feeling of home. 

Kageyama caught up with Hinata after pulling away from the group. These two. Seeing these two made him miss the simple days back in high school when they would hang out with Yamaguchi and Yachi at Sakanoshita and annoy the heck out of Coach Ukai. 

He struggled to keep his smile. 

“Oy, King. You better hurry up or you might lose your tiny boyfriend in the crowd,” he teased a bit. 

“It’s okay. He won’t get lost so suddenly. And if he does, then I’ll just come and find him,” Kageyama smiled at a blushing Hinata. 

Wait. Was Kei missing something? 

“Oy, I was joking. You don’t need to get so serious you know.” 

“Huh? But it’s true. I mean, if he gets lost then I’ll look for him. Simple as that,” Kageyama answered before putting his arm around Hinata’s waist. Then it hit him. “Oh. Sorry. Did we not tell you that we were dating now?” 

Kei was dumbstruck. “What? Since when?” 

“Since I got back from Brazil,” Hinata answered. 

“And everyone knows?”

“Uhm, if you mean everyone with us for this vacation, yes.” Kageyama said. 

“If you mean everyone in our team in Karasuno, also a yes,” said Hinata. 

“Okay, why am I the last to know?” 

“Because you’re an ass and you never open the group emails,” Hinata said before his eyes grew wide at a thought. “Wait! You don’t open the group emails! Oh my! Don’t tell me you don’t know that Suga-san and Daichi-san are getting married two months from now!?” 

“WHAT?” Tsukishima whipped his phone out to check his emails but was quickly distracted by the duo’s vacation group. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Tsukki!” Bokuto-san was louder than Hinata, but his hand was definitely holding on to Akaashi-san who was smiling at him fondly. Apparently, Suga-san and Daichi-san weren’t his only senpais who are dating. 

“Tsukishima-kun,” Akaashi greeted. The rest of their group was behind the two owls. Including Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Immediately, Kei’s eyes trailed to the guy wearing a mask. He was wearing a white polo shirt under a grey cardigan, paired with dark grey slim fit jeans. And, boy, does he look fine. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi felt his gaze and turned to look his way. He swore Sakusa-san smirked at him under that mask, and Kei had to look away to hide his mild blush. 

He led the group to a special tour around the museum, laughing like they were high schoolers on a school trip with Kei as the class representative. They were all deeply impressed with Tsukishima’s knowledge of the things around the museum, most especially the dinosaur exhibit. 

They went back to the cafeteria after two hours to take a break, most of the group getting coffee and meat buns. 

To Kei’s surprise, Sakusa-san sat next to him. 

“Mind if I join you? Their chaotic energy is draining me,” he said. 

“Sure. I’m also getting tired just with Hinata’s jumping around,” he replied. 

“I was so sure he’d break that old vase from the Meiji exhibit.” 

“Please don’t remind me. I was so sure I’d get fired if he broke it.” 

They both laughed at the idea, and Kei suddenly realized how angelic Sakusa’s laugh was. 

What the heck am I thinking?

He suddenly remembered that he has training with the Sendai Frogs. 

“Really, Tsukki? Mind if we have a practice match with your team? I mean there’s seven of us plus ‘Kaashi, ‘Toya, and ‘Samu,” Bokuto suddenly got pumped up with Kei’s sudden excuse to leave early.

“Huh? I thought we’re on vacation? Why’re ya suggesting a game?” Atsumu-san quipped over his meat bun. 

“I’m okay with it,” Sakusa-san suddenly spoke beside him. “I wasn’t able to jog since yesterday and I could use some exercise.” 

Everyone looked at Sakusa like he said something out of this world. 

“Yer sure ‘bout that, Omi-kun?” Atsumu-san could not believe what he heard but after Sakusa nodded, everyone else got pumped up. 

“Well, well. Seems like we’re getting some practice with the Frogs tonight, huh?” Bokuto-san jumped up and led everyone to go back to their hotel, pack up for a game and meet Kei in their usual training gym. 

This is gonna be a long practice, he thought to himself.

\--------------------------------

Practice was tougher than usual, what with the power players of MSBY and Schweiden being on their opponent for an impromptu practice match. 

Koganegawa and Kyoutani were ecstatic to play against Hinata and Kageyama again, but what they did not expect was Ushijima-san’s excellent spikes that just improved years after high school, Atsumu-san’s superb sets, and Bokuto-san’s quicks. Not to mention Kourai and Komori’s top notch receives, and Akaashi and Osamu’s sets and spikes. Kei felt like the two did not even retire from playing after high school. 

But what took his breath away was Sakusa. His spikes were quite deceiving – it looked like it lacked power but Kei had trouble blocking it as it spun faster than it looked. Kyoutani also had difficulty receiving Sakusa’s spike from the back as it travelled faster than they calculated. He kept asking himself how was it that he can make such strong spikes.

Sakusa smirked and seemed pleased with himself, seeing as Kei was having trouble blocking him. Kei smirked back, not wanting to admit defeat. He wanted to block him cleanly. He WILL block him cleanly before the game ends. 

They were well into the third set, and they were tied with one set each with the ‘JackAdlers’. This set was the deciding set. 

Hinata cleanly did an overhand receive for Tsukishima’s jump float serve – something he asked Yamaguchi to teach him – and sent the ball to Kageyama, who then made a set to Sakusa. 

Kei timed it properly, jumping at the exact time Sakusa’s hand landed on the ball. Kei’s hands were outstretched at the exact moment and cleanly blocked his spike. He braced himself as the impact of Sakusa’s spike was definitely stronger than it looked. It was heavy and it hit his forearms dead-on. 

The ball landed a short distance near the net on Sakusa’s side. Kyoutani and Kogane jumped at Kei for the excellent block. He shot a smile towards Sakusa who was stifling a grin. 

Their game ended with the JackAdlers winning 27 to 25 to end the Frogs’ practice. 

They immediately headed to a nearby izakaya for dinner and some drinks. 

At the izakaya, Sakusa plopped down next to Kei at the table. He tried not to think about it so much as he probably figured that it might have something to do with the group’s chaotic energy that doubled when Kyoutani and Kogane joined them. 

“Were they always this loud?” he gestured towards Kei’s former teammates. 

“Yes. Hinata tends to attract people with chaotic energy,” he replied. 

“Must’ve been tiring,” Sakusa said. 

“At times, yeah. But you would get used to it. And eventually, when you part ways with them, you tend to miss it,” Kei was shocked with his own words and looked quickly at Sakusa. “Please for the love of all good and holy, please never tell them I said that,” he begged Sakusa while profusely blushing. 

Sakusa laughed at his request. “Fine, I’ll pretend I heard nothing. But I guess it’s nice that they grew on you and you actually became friends in the end.” 

“Ugh,” he bit his lower lip, and he did not see Sakusa catch his breath at the sight of him doing it. 

“Well, if you got something more to say, you can say it. I promise I won’t tell them,” Sakusa offered. Kei thought for a while before continuing. 

“They might be annoying, but they are good friends. Competitive, but good friends,” he covered his mouth with his hand and looked away. 

Sakusa thought he looked really cute. Not only that, Sakusa subconsciously listed down the things he likes about this cute blonde. 

He was clean and neat, quiet at most times but he has an intense energy around him that draws you to him. He was quite shy, keeps to himself, and doesn’t display much emotions. He was a no-nonsense kind of guy but surprisingly, he was also easy to talk to when you would be able to initiate conversations with him. 

He was guarded… a high wall was built around him. It wouldn’t be easy to win his trust, his emotions, his attention… or his affection. 

Seems like a challenge, Sakusa thought to himself.

The group started to wrap up their dinner and decided to head back to their hotel. Kogane, Kyoutani, and Kei bid them farewell before heading for the other direction. 

Sakusa took his chance before the blonde completely vanished from his sight. He turned back and caught up with Tsukishima, thankfully, the other two went the other way. 

“Tsukishima-kun,” he called out. 

Kei was taken aback. He definitely did not think that Sakusa would follow him. 

“Uhm, hey. I was just thinking, I mean, it’s not mandatory or anything,” he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look straight at Kei’s eyes. “I just figured, we might have some things or attitudes rather that are the same… so…”

He handed Kei a piece of paper with his hand phone number. “Just in case you wanted to be friends.” 

Kei took the piece of paper a bit reluctantly, his heart suddenly beating fast. “Oh, thank you Sakusa-san.” 

“Well, I’m gonna go. See you around,” he turned his back on Kei and started walking back to the group who stopped when they figured he was missing. 

Kei stared at the piece of paper on his hand and smiled. I guess it won’t hurt to have a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a month since the JackAdlers’ vacation week in Sendai, and surprisingly, it has also been a month since he had decided to accept Sakusa Kiyoomi’s invitation to be friends. 

Admittedly, Kei was not used to having another close friend other than Yamaguchi. It feels new to him, like some kind of new territory that he has yet to explore. Yamaguchi had always been there to support him and be his friend even if he does the bare minimum of being a friend to Yamaguchi for most of the times. 

He liked the security Yamaguchi gave him, like how he did not need to force himself to be talkative, or open up when he does not want to, or explain himself for things that had happened. Yamaguchi knows and understands how he feels somehow, and it comforted Kei for most of his life. 

“Hey,” he began typing on his phone. He really was not used to being the first one to start a conversation. He pressed send and felt pathetic immediately after. What kind of a conversation starter was ‘hey’? 

How did Yamaguchi put up with his shitty attitude as a friend for all these years? 

I ought to buy Tadashi a beer for being able to keep up with my bastard self, he thought. He was perplexed enough with his pathetic conversation starter that he hid his face in his hands. 

It was a Friday and he did not have work for the weekend. For all he knew, Sakusa-san also did not have anything to do for the weekend. He didn’t clearly understand why, but he enjoys spending time with Sakusa-san. 

Probably it’s because we both have the same shitty attitude, he concluded. 

He almost jumped from his seat when his phone vibrated. He looked around to see if anyone saw him in his jumpy demeanor in the museum cafeteria. No one. Good. It was clearly a good thing that it was almost closing time for the museum. 

Kei picked up his phone and looked through the message. 

Hey yourself, mister. 

He smirked at the message before typing: You got practice? Wanna go for drinks? 

Sakusa-san was easy to hang out with. They can go for drinks, talk for a while, sit in comfortable silence, or talk intelligently about interesting things like society, politics, nature, sports, or whatever else they could come up with. 

Slowly, he had been accustomed to Sakusa-san’s likes and dislikes, habits and demeanors. 

He dislikes the smell of cigarettes and is annoyed with a smelly toilet. He would wipe down a table before they would order any food or drinks, and sanitize his hands every hour or so depending on what he has touched. 

Sakusa was always clean, hair smelling fresh like those ocean scented shampoos. He kept a handkerchief on him at all times apart from the wet wipes and sanitizer in his jacket pocket. 

He hates crowded places, annoyed with loud sounds, and always hides his pretty face under a face mask when he is out in public unless necessary. 

Amid all of these, he and Kei got along quite easily – if you call the awkward ‘hey’ messages easy. 

Yeah. Almost done, though. Sure. I can go for drinks. Usual place? Or do you want another spot? 

Odd. Sakusa-san prefers just one place as he distrusts other establishments to be as hygienic as his usual spots. Kei thinks it would be rude to overthink it, so he just replies: I’m fine anywhere. You can choose the place if you don’t want to go to our usual. 

Sakusa’s reply came back fast: You sure about that? 

Yeah. Why? 

Hmmm. You might regret my choice. 

Doubt it. Kei thought that Sakusa always had good choices. 

Okay. Meet you at the train station here in Tokyo? 

Sure. 8? 

8\. See you. 

Kei hurried to walk out of his workplace, eager to take a shower first before heading to Tokyo. For some reasons, he was jittery. 

We’re just going out to drink. It’s common with friends, Kei scolded himself. 

At a quarter before 8, Kei was standing outside the Tokyo station, phone in hand, waiting for Sakusa to come pick him up. He was about to call him when his phone rang. 

“Hello, Sakusa-san?” Kei answered the phone. 

“Hey,” Sakusa’s voice. Kei sucked in a breath at the sound of the beautifully baritone voice he subconsciously missed. “You look good in that shirt. You should wear that more often.” 

Kei became conscious of his clothes. He was just wearing a fitted short-sleeved button-down shirt, paired with straight cut jeans, and black leather shoes. His curly, blonde hair falling a bit over his eyes and covering his glasses a bit. Phone over his right ear, he tried his best to scan the crowd and find the person who was making him blush. 

“Why are you looking around? You miss me?” Sakusa teased over the phone. 

Kei got a little bit irritated. “Hey, come on. Where are you?” Sakusa dropped the call. 

Kei cursed at his phone; a bit annoyed at the last caller. 

“Come on. I was just teasing you. Don’t be such a sour puss,” said a voice behind him. Kei whipped around to find a head full of curly black hair, a section of hair falling down over his left eye, beauty marks exposed over his right eye. Sakusa was wearing a black long-sleeved button-down, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that accentuated his hips, and a pair of white sneakers to contrast the outfit. 

He looked like a celebrity. A very hot celebrity. Kei gulped at the sight of Sakusa, and he immediately forgot why he was annoyed in the first place. His breath got caught in his lungs and his heart beat quickened. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi noticed all of it. He was as observant as Kei after all. And he smirked. Kei was certain he smirked behind that god forsaken mask that hides his beautiful face. 

Sakusa pretended not to see and did not acknowledge Kei’s lack of words to save him some dignity. “Come on,” he called out to Kei. “I’ll take you to a new spot.” He began walking and Kei started to follow. Sakusa suddenly turned around to say, “Don’t regret giving me the liberty to choose where we will go tonight, okay?” 

Kei nodded. He was still entranced by Sakusa’s whole appearance. He followed quietly as Sakusa continued walking down the streets of Tokyo. 

He stopped in front of a building and looked at Kei before he went in. 

Kei’s eyes widened at the sight of the place. 

A strip club. A. Fucking. Strip. Club. 

The stage literally went from one side to the other, lined with poles and cages. Each pole has a woman writhing and grinding, wearing lace panties, some completely topless, others completely naked except for their high heels. Some would climb up the pole, slide down, dance up, or grind, and all of the men cheered and salivated at the sight of naked and almost naked ladies in front of them. 

Sakusa took a seat at one of the tables close to the stage and motioned Kei to sit as well. Kei followed but his eyes were wide with shock. 

“Sakusa-san, why on earth are we here?” he seethed through his teeth. 

“We’re going to have fun,” he replied as he ordered shots of whiskey and rhum, and a couple bottles of beer. 

Sakusa noticed the unease in Kei’s face. He sighed before he explained, “I’m sorry, Tsukishima-kun. I’ve been having a really rough week and I usually come here to release the tension.” 

Kei looked at him and swallowed hard. “I didn’t know you had such a kink.” 

Sakusa laughed as he took of his mask to take a shot of whiskey. “Kink? No. I just admire the ladies. I mean, the artistry of their dance. The bravery of their souls. The artwork that is their beautiful bodies.” He took another shot. “Yeah. That’s all I come here for. Though sometimes, I would indulge in a lap dance or two, but nothing more than that.” 

Kei looked around and noticed that most of the men in the club are already really hard, drunk, and horny. Some couldn’t even control their hands and would try to touch the ladies (who were adept at these situations and easily evade the men’s hands). 

“If you do nothing more than that, what do you do?” Kei was suddenly curious. I can’t be that he just walks away from all of these. He was surprised to be here but looking at all the semi-naked, and naked ladies, he was half hard already. 

Sakusa smirked at Kei’s curiousity. “I don’t want to tell you.” Kei frowned at the answer, and Sakusa laughed at his expression. He leaned into Kei’s ear before continuing. “But if you’re really curious, I think I can show you.” 

His breath was hot and heavy in Kei’s ear and he was definitely caught off guard. He blushed profusely and had to look away from Sakusa who was chuckling to his heart’s content on his other side. He offered Kei a bottle of beer, to which the latter took and drank in big gulps until he can catch his breath. 

They kept a bit silent, looking at the dancers on the stage. Kei had a sudden fit of imagination: Sakusa, wearing heels and a lace underwear – dancing and squirming on top of him, grinding his crotch on his knee, and grabbing a fistful of his blonde locks. 

Kei instantly got hard at the thought and he had to down a few more shots of whiskey and beer to make the lewd thought go away. 

What the fuck!? he thought to himself. He glanced at Sakusa, who was grinning at the girls who were grinding atop the stage. Kei was pulled out of his lewd thoughts. Damn. His face is definitely something… like it was made carefully by angels and given special grants to be this magnetic. 

“Hey,” Kei was pulled back to reality. “Don’t stare too much at me. I might kiss you,” Sakusa teased. 

Enough. He’d been under Sakusa’s thumb for the first half of this very eventful meet up. It was time for Kei to act like his usual self. 

“Really now? You might fall in love with me if you do, you know,” he retorted with a smirk. No way I’m gonna let you have your way the whole night, you know.

Sakusa was delighted that his sarcastic asshole of a friend was back to his usual self. Interesting, he thought. 

“Want to bet on that, doll face?” Sakusa continued. 

“Later, angel. I’m still enjoying my beer,” Kei answered. They continued drinking, then Sakusa got a lap dance for Kei. Kei drank almost all of the shots in one go after he got so hard with that lap dance, and Sakusa laughed heartily at the sight of him panicking. 

Kei was definitely smashed and there was no way he will be able to go all the way back to his apartment in Sendai. Sakusa was shaking his head as he supported Kei’s weight, smiling under his mask. He opened the door to his apartment and helped Kei to the couch. 

“Man, I am definitely drunk,” Kei announced to the room all of a sudden. 

“You don’t say,” Sakusa chuckled as he prepared two cups of coffee from the kitchen. He gave a cup to Kei, and placed the other on the coffee table before excusing himself to his room. He came out with a small towel and proceeded to the bathroom. After a while, he came back to the couch and handed the towel to Kei. 

“Here. Wipe your face to help you sober up.” Kei quietly obliged after taking a sip of coffee. He instantly felt a wave of calm wash over him. The drunkenness leaving his mind bit by bit as he wiped the wet towel on his face and neck. 

Sakusa broke the silence. “Was that your first trip to a strip club, Tsukishima-kun?” 

Kei huffed. “Was it not obvious, Sakusa-san?” 

Sakusa snickered. “I’m sorry. I thought you have those kinds of experiences. You know, being a handsome guy and all. I thought maybe, deep inside, you were still the typical type.” 

“What exactly is the typical type of a handsome guy, may I ask?” 

“I guess a fuck boy would be one,” Sakusa gently replied. Kei was silent for a while.

“Sakusa-san. I do not fuck around.” 

“Oh. I apologize. I did not mean to offend you.” 

Kei looked directly at Sakusa and looked for hints that he is messing with him again. There was none. He sighed and answered, “I’ll forgive you if you tell me what exactly do you do after you leave the strip club.” 

“Oh that.” Sakusa’s lips curled into a smile. “You really want to know?” 

Kei’s breath got caught in his lungs again. Damn. How can this man do this to him on a regular basis? He nodded gently, unable to speak. 

Sakusa’s smile widened. His hands went up to the top of his black button-down shirt, and began undoing it one by one. He was exposing his own skin little by little, and Kei felt a sense of irritation. Irritation at the fact that he was going waaaayyyy too slow. 

He resisted the urge to grab Sakusa’s shirt and rip the damned thing open. Instead, he clenched his fists on his knees, and watched him. 

“Why are you so interested, doll face?” Sakusa asked quietly. “For a second there, I thought you were straight.” 

“I am,” Kei said. “I think I am.” 

“You think?” Sakusa was so confused with his answer that he stopped his ministrations. Kei nodded gently. “Care to explain?” 

“I don’t know how to explain it.” Kei’s eyes were still fixed on Sakusa’s exposed chest. He wanted to lick it. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to bite it. 

“Okay. How about you tell me how you felt in the strip club?” Sakusa was clearly curious as to how Kei is confused with himself. 

Kei straightened his posture on the sofa and turned his body to look at Sakusa straight in the eyes. Should I tell him? He took a deep breath and let it loose. 

“I got hard. Excited. Surprised with all of the nakedness surrounding us. But there was a brief moment when I pictured you on the stage in place of one of the women,” Kei blushed at the thought. 

“Me?” Sakusa’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah. You. In heels. In a lace underwear. Dancing in front of me.” 

“What about the lap dance, then?” the corner of Sakusa’s mouth was twitching. He was clearly enjoying this and resisting the urge to smile. 

“I imagined you again. Grinding on me. And…” Kei looked down and covered his mouth with his hand. 

Sakusa inched closer. “And?” he whispered close to Kei’s face. 

“And I wanted to fuck you.” He whispered without looking at Sakusa. 

Silence. 

Eerie silence. 

They could hear their breaths echoing across the room, and nobody wanted to move even an inch. 

“Do you still want to?” Sakusa broke the ice. Kei was stunned at the question that he stared incredulously at Sakusa. 

His mouth moved and answer like it had a life of its own.

“Yes.” 

Sakusa closed the distance between their mouths and crashed his lips on to Kei’s. He grabbed Kei’s waist and pulled his shirt out of his pants, needing to touch his skin. 

Kei grabbed hold of Sakusa’s nape and dragged him closer, removing all excess spaces between their lips. He was hungry. He didn’t know he was so hungry for Sakusa’s lips. 

“Can I call you by your name?” he asked Sakusa. 

“As long as I can call you by yours as well,” Sakusa breathed his answer into Kei’s mouth. Their moans were needy and loud. Hands moving into each other’s shirts. 

Kei couldn’t stand it any longer. He mustered up all the courage he had and let go of his inhibitions. For one night, he just wanted to indulge himself with what he really wants to do… and right now, he badly wants to do Sakusa.

“Kiyoomi-san –” 

“Damn, Kei. If you’re gonna use my name, drop the honorifics,” Kiyoomi said before continuing with his exploration of Kei’s mouth. 

Kei chuckled at his temporary stupidity. “Kiyoomi.” Kei pulled away to look at him properly.

“Mmm…” was Kiyoomi’s reply. 

“Let me fuck you tonight.” Kei’s breath hitched for the third time, waiting for Kiyoomi’s response. 

“Do me good, doll face.” Kiyoomi smiled. Kei instantly wiped his smile off with a harsh kiss. His hands wrapped around Kiyoomi’s waist and pulled him on top of his lap. Kei deepened the kiss and began to work on the remaining buttons on Kiyoomi’s shirt. He pulled it away from Kiyoomi and threw it somewhere near the couch. 

Kiyoomi’s neck arched back as Kei dipped his mouth on his neck, kissing gently before licking it, licking down to his collar bone, biting his shoulder, and then roughly sucking above his right nipple. Kiyoomi moaned at the pressure and the pain. He grabbed hold on to Kei’s hair and Kei tightened his grip around Kiyoomi’s waist to keep him from falling off his lap. 

Kiyoomi’s crotch was hard and he was subconsciously grinding it on Kei’s leg. Kei couln’t handle it anymore and began unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his jeans, and pulling it and his boxers down to his ass. He licked a stripe up the middle of Kiyoomi’s chest as his hand finally took hold of Kiyoomi’s rock hard dick. Kiyoomi moaned at the sensation, his dick throbbing at Kei’s gentle touch. Oh, how he wanted to come and mess up his hand, but it was still too early. Kiyoomi knows that Kei has more to offer. 

Kei grabbed Kiyoomi’s ass and stood up. “Can we move to your room, angel?” Kiyoomi nodded, “First door on the right, doll face.” 

Kei’s arms were strong and easily carried Kiyoomi to the room where he gently tossed Kiyoomi on the bed. He grabbed Kiyoomi’s jeans and gently pulled them off his slender legs, exposing it inch by inch. 

Kiyoomi was completely naked on the bed and Kei reveled at his sight. He slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, and slowly pulled down his jeans and underwear. 

“Taking your time there, huh, Kei?” Kiyoomi smiled at the sight of the handsome blonde stripping in front of him. 

“Just giving you a taste of your own teasing back there on the couch,” Kei responded. 

He climbed on to the bed on top of Kiyoomi, planting a kiss on his beauty marks on his forehead, gently going down to his nose, kissing his chin, his sternum, his beautifully chiseled abs, then he stopped. 

Kiyoomi wanted to kick him for stopping but groaned when he saw Kei smirking at him. “You want me to suck you, Kiyoomi? Is that what you are waiting for?” 

“Fuck you, Kei!” 

Kei laughed heartily before going back to Kiyoomi’s lips, kissing him hard and heavy, then pushing him back on the bed and pinning both wrists on his sides. Kei then disappeared back down and without any signs or warnings, he sucked Kiyoomi’s full length in his mouth. 

Kiyoomi moaned in sweet, sweet pleasure. Kei’s mouth was hot, and his tongue was soft and velvety. He released Kiyoomi’s length and wrists, and held his cock’s base, licking stripe after stripe around Kiyoomi’s cock. His other hand was cupping Kiyoomi’s balls. After establishing a rhythm to which he was pumping Kiyoomi’s cock, he sucked Kiyoomi’s testicle in his mouth, and Kiyoomi nearly shouted at the sudden pleasure. 

Kei was determined to give Kiyoomi the best fucking he’s had, He went back up on Kiyoomi’s throbbing cock, licking it again, before sucking it all the way to the back of his throat. He pumped hard twice, and it was all he had to do to make Kiyoomi come into his mouth. 

Kiyoomi bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming in so much pleasure, he almost drew blood. He caught his breath and tried to open his teary eyes to look at Kei, who was completely proud of his actions. Cum was dripping down his mouth, and Kiyoomi was so surprised at himself as he did not even think that this sight was disgusting or unclean. Instead, it looked so damn sexy, he wanted to kiss Kei’s cum-stained mouth. 

Kei did not swallow. He spit the cum on his fingers, before he looked at Kiyoomi, “Sorry. I don’t have any lube, so I guess this will do for the time being. Unless you think this is disgusting, then I can stop here.” 

Kiyoomi saw that he was not teasing. He was being respectful of his phobia, of his regard to cleanliness and his dislike for the unclean. His heart skipped a beat with the level of affection Kei had just displayed, he nearly teared up. 

Kei did not move his fingers, not even an inch. Kiyoomi knew he was waiting for an answer, for his consent to continue. Kiyoomi whispered, “Do it. We’ll just get some lube next time.”

Kei smiled at the verbal consent, and slowly guided his fingers to his hole, teasing around it for a while, before slowly inserting it. One finger – long and slick, thrusting gently into Kiyoomi’s depths. Two fingers – Kiyoomi moaned at the sensation. Kei was so gentle. Then he was not. 

Kei pulled back his fingers gently, then pushed it back in with a force that sent Kiyoomi to high heavens. 

“Ahhhh! KEI!” Kiyoomi’s neck arched back into his pillows, and his hands reached for Kei’s hair. 

Kei scissored his fingers, and Kiyoomi tugged harder at his hair. But Kei was not done yet. He wanted to make sure that Kiyoomi would be ready for him. He put another finger inside him and this time, Kiyoomi was not able to hold back the tears of pleasure pouring out of his eyes. 

“Kei...” he huffed. “No more… I’m ready now… hnggh… I need you now… put it in me…” Kiyoomi’s breathing was staggering, and his eyes were hooded with so much desire, Kei couldn’t help but oblige. He slowly pulled out his fingers and spat into his hand. He rubbed his cock with his own saliva to lubricate it. Kiyoomi’s eyes widened as he saw how big Kei’s cock was exactly. 

“Kei…” he gulped. “You’re definitely gonna wreck me…” 

Kei kissed him on his lips, and whispered, “That’s the goal, angel.” 

He pushed Kiyoomi back on the bed and lined his cock with his hole. His tip pushing a bit into Kiyoomi and sending his hips up to meet Kei. He pushed Kiyoomi down, and when he was sure he was adjusted a bit, he caught Kiyoomi’s mouth at the same time he snapped his hips forward, pushing his length into Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi bit Kei’s bottom lip at the great mixture of pain and pleasure, and drew blood at the immense feelings bubbling in his stomach. 

He had never had a cock this big in him. Kei was the biggest and hardest he has fucked so far. 

“Kei. Let me ride you next time,” Kiyoomi managed to whisper into Kei’s ear. 

“Of course.” He thrusted into Kiyoomi repeatedly while is right hand stroked his cock. Kiyoomi locked his legs behind Kei and kissed him hard on the mouth, moaning with pleasure and pulling him closer. He was about to come again. Kei pulled back from the kiss, “I’m gonna come, Kiyoomi.” 

“Do it in me,” Kiyoomi huffed and pulled Kei back to his lips. Their tongues licked each other, dancing to the same rhythm as their hips. In one hard thrust, Kei came with a force inside Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi came for the second time – this time, on Kei’s stomach. They stared at each other, their eyes marveling at the sensation they just made. 

Kei moved to pull out of Kiyoomi slowly. Kiyoomi memorized every sensation and every inch of Kei’s long cock as he pulled out. He was surprised that Kei did not lie down immediately next to him, but instead, he stood up, went to the bathroom, and came back with a small wet towel. He cleaned Kiyoomi’s stomach, his ass, his cock, and his legs, before he cleaned his own body. 

Though he was sure that Kiyoomi was clean, he still asked, “Did I miss anything? Do you still feel sticky?” 

Kiyoomi wanted to pull him back in for a kiss but he was way too spent to move. He just answered no, and Kei smiled. He set the towel down on Kiyoomi’s bedside table before he slipped back in to the bed. 

They lie down in silence, neither wanting to ruin the magically erotic moment. But Kei did not want to make it feel like a meaningless one-night stand, so he shifted to look at Kiyoomi. 

“Can I hug you?” he asked quietly. 

“Only if I can hug you, too,” Kiyoomi replied. They enveloped each other in a warm embrace, and immediately fell asleep. Kiyoomi smiled into Kei’s arms. Kei smiling into Kiyoomi’s hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a clean freak and in a normal day, he would never – NEVER – sleep covered in sweat or cum. 

But the previous day was far from normal. It was one of those he can call the best days of his sex life. 

He woke up inside the embrace of a sleeping Tsukishima Kei, whose face showed nothing less than contentment. Kei was slightly smiling in his sleep, his glasses askew. Kiyoomi took it off him and settled it on top of the nightstand. He looked back at Kei’s sleeping face and touched his cheek. 

“How on earth are you allowed to be this handsome, Kei?” he whispered. 

“How on earth are you allowed to be this amazing, Kiyoomi?” Kei whispered back. 

Kiyoomi was so taken aback by the sudden response that he pulled his hand away from his cheek. Kei caught it and placed it back. 

“Sorry I startled you,” Kei smiled at the touch of Kiyoomi’s hand on his cheek, his eyes still closed like he was reveling in this kind of feeling for the first time. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Kiyoomi, and smiled wider. 

Kiyoomi stopped breathing for a while for it was the first time that he saw a genuinely wide smile from Kei, and it was directed at him. Kei nuzzled his cheek into his palm and closed his eyes again like a cat contented with his owner’s touch. 

He let his hand stay on Kei’s cheek for a few more minutes before breaking the silence. “Anything you want for breakfast, Kei?” 

“You,” he responded sheepishly, eyes closed and chuckling ever so slightly. 

“I meant food, dumbass.” Kiyoomi moved his hand away from Kei and tried to stand. As he tried to lift his upper body, a searing pain came shooting up from his lower torso and he winced. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kei suddenly sat up on the bed, his face laced with concern. 

“Well, yes and no,” it was Kiyoomi’s turn to smile sheepishly. “I got fucked by a massive dick last night, so yeah, this was kind of expected.” 

“Damn. Sorry about that. I got carried away,” Kei stood up from the bed and rounded to Kiyoomi’s side. He knelt at the side of the bed. “How about I take care of breakfast while you take a bath? I’ll fill up the tub for you, okay?” He smiled before standing up to go to the bathroom. 

Kiyoomi’s eyes were glued to his perfectly round ass and he smiled. He looked perfectly handsome, his body perfectly in shape, and his demeanor is perfectly a gentleman. His heart undeniably swooned at the thought. 

Kei came back a few moments later to announce that his bath was drawn. But before he could even try to stand up, Kei had picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bath tub. 

“You know I can take care of myself, Kei,” Kiyoomi protested. 

“No. It was my fault you can’t walk right now,” he grinned. “Though I have to say, you really liked it rough last night.” 

“I’m not complaining. Knowing you’re the reason why my ass hurts is definitely something to smile about,” he retorted as Kei slowly settled him down in the tub. It felt great being cared for by a guy like Kei. 

“Clean up first. I’ll take a shower later,” he said, sweeping Kiyoomi’s curly hair off his forehead. 

“Why not join me here?” Kiyoomi half teased. 

“We won’t get anything done, angel.” Kei retreated to the bedroom before he lost control and joined Kiyoomi in the tub. He picked up his underwear and jeans, and hung his shirt on a nearby chair to air it out and remove some of the wrinkling that was caused by it being tossed to the floor. 

Kiyoomi took his time in the bath, Kei looked around in the kitchen. He made some toasts, fried eggs, and coffee for the two of them. Kiyoomi came out of his room fully clothed and looking fresh when he settled down the cups of coffee on the dining table. Kiyoomi looked good in general, but he literally looks even better with wet hair and smelling like soap. 

“Come on. Let’s eat,” Kei called out to Kiyoomi, forcing himself to snap out of his admiration of Kiyoomi’s fresh-from-the-bath look. 

They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the eggs, and the toast, sipping the coffee little by little. As the coffee was about to be fully consumed, it dawned on Kei that it’s time to go home. 

“What’s bothering you, doll face?” Kiyoomi spoke first. 

“Nothing,” Kei lied. 

Kiyoomi smirked at the obvious lie. “Tsukishima Kei, did you ever wonder why we clicked as friends?” Kei shook his head sideways. “Because we both have similar traits.” 

Kei thought of it and figured he was right. They dislike the idea of being unclean, sweaty, or stinky. They liked silence, but when they are comfortable enough or liked the topic enough, they can be loud and talk for hours. They liked their drinks hard – whiskey, rhum, vodka. They were intellectuals who can converse more than the volleyball idiot friends of theirs. They hate showing emotions and most of the times, they would prefer to keep their feelings bottled up inside until it rots and consumes their thoughts. Most importantly, they were observant, strategic, and decisive. 

Kiyoomi must have observed the tiniest movement between his brows as he was thinking of how this was supposed to go when the coffee has been finished. 

“Care to share?” Kiyoomi asked again. 

“What are we doing?” Kei suddenly asked. “I mean, we’re friends. But now, what are we after having sex? And no, I don’t want to just fuck around with you,” Kei dropped his gaze to his nearly empty mug. “You mean more than that,” his whisper was barely audible. 

Kiyoomi stared at him for a moment before answering, “Are you the same as I am, Kei? I mean, I am gay. My teammates know it, especially the idiot squad I went on vacation with.”

“Am I? Am… I…?” Kei closed his eyes for a moment and buried his head in his arms. “I don’t know. I just know that I am physically attracted to you. Before yesterday, I was sure I was straight.” 

Kiyoomi understood his confusion. Kei grew up with the conventions of being a boy, expected to grow up a man, and destined to marry a woman. And Kiyoomi was the source of Kei’s confusion – swooping in to charm him, confusing his identity, giving him worries. Kiyoomi wanted to take it back so he didn’t have to suffer it all. Then it hit him. 

“Was I your first lay?” he asked the blonde. Kei’s head shot up and his eyes widened at the black-haired beauty. 

“What? No!” Kei answered. “I mean I don’t fuck around but I did have sex once or twice in college with ladies.” 

“Dimwit. I mean with a man,” Kiyoomi clarified. 

“Oh.” Kei blushed hard. “Yeah. It was.” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened more. “How were you able to fuck me that good if it was just your first time with a guy?” 

“My best friend Tadashi is gay, and, well, back in high school, he asked for help to look for ‘decent’ gay porn so he’d learn how to have sex with the guy he was dating… you know, to be ready for it.” Kei placed his face in his hands again. 

“How about a deal?” 

Kei raised his head again to look at Kiyoomi. 

“Let’s stay friends. I mean, while you’re figuring yourself out,” Kiyoomi suggested. Kei’s felt his heart crack a bit. Just friends?

“Although, I have to say, I would be very disappointed if I couldn’t fuck you anymore…” Kiyoomi teased. 

“Spit it out. What exactly do you want as an arrangement?” he asked Kiyoomi. 

“Let’s stay friends. But if ever you need to release some sexual tension, come here to my place. Except the nights before game days. I probably won’t be able to play if you fuck me the same way you did last night,” Kiyoomi chuckled. 

“Okay. But if you’re the one having sexual tensions, then stay over at my place?” Kei asked. 

“Deal. We’ll go over this again once you’re all sorted out with your identity, right?” 

“Okay. I can do that.” Kei stayed for an hour more, talking with Kiyoomi, exchanging banters, sharing memories of their high school volleyball careers. They were both surprised at how easy it was for the two of them to be this close in such a short amount of time, but both kept it tucked in their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Hey. I’m in deep shit. You gotta help me,” almost month into their first x-rated ordeal and here he is, asking again for a favor from Kiyoomi. 

“Hey, are you okay? You’re scaring me,” Kiyoomi said on the other end of the line. He got anxious as Kei would never opt to call unless it was a total emergency. 

“I forgot again that my senpais are getting married and I don’t have anything formal to use for their wedding!” Kei wailed on his end. 

Kiyoomi literally slapped his forehead at his mixed exasperation and amusement. “God, Kei. You will be the death of me.” 

“I am serious Kiyoomi. When they found out that I wasn’t aware they’re getting married, I go scolded so bad! Now I forgot again! They will hate me for sure!” Kei was bouncing his knee in anxiety. “Help me Kiyoomi. Please?” 

“When is the wedding?” Kiyoomi asked. 

“It’s on Sunday.” 

“WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK KEI!? Today is Friday, asshole!” 

“I know, I know. I’m an apathetic dumbass who forgets his friends’ wedding dates! I’m sorry!” Kei was breaking down and he shut his eyes at the thought of Kiyoomi not wanting to help him out. When Sugawara-san scolded him for not knowing when their wedding was, he completely felt like the worst person on earth – a completely useless friend. Daichi-san took the phone from Suga to assure him that it’s totally fine as long as he still attends the ceremony. After the call though, Kei still cried at the thought that he really was the worst person in their team because he doesn’t even give a fuck about his friends’ important matters. 

Sensing Kei’s anxiety on the other end, Kiyoomi took a deep breath and calmly talked to Kei. “I’ll help you. Come over here and we’ll try to find something decent for the ceremony. It’ll be fine.” 

Kei open his eyes abruptly as he was surprised to hear Kiyoomi say yes. “Really, Kiyoomi?” 

“Yes. Come over. We’ll figure something out, okay? Don’t stress about it anymore,” Kiyoomi was already thinking of a reason not to attend Atsumu’s invitation to dinner at Osamu’s newly opened restaurant. He reassured Kei of the plan one more time before hanging up and texting Atsumu that he needed to cancel as he had something urgent. 

Of course, Atsumu will pout about it next week but what the hell. He can manage Atsumu. He can’t say no to Kei no matter how big or small his request is. 

Get a hold of yourself, Kiyoomi. It’s just friendship… it may have benefits, but still it’s just friendship. Kiyoomi sighed. 

Around 8 in the evening, he fetched Kei at the Tokyo station and went to the nearest shopping mall to find some clothes. They were able to find an outlet of Kiyoomi’s most favored brand. They were exchanging ideas, Kiyoomi trying to get sense of what Kei prefers to wear, his color choices, and the wedding details – motif, venue, and possible weather. 

Kei was suddenly carrying probably 5 sets of clothes and was instructed to change in to them one at a time. The first four earned narrowed eyes and possible a scrunched-up nose from Kiyoomi’s masked face. He was eyeing Kei dangerously from head to toe, shaking his head in disapproval, tapping his shoe like he was the one exasperated. 

“The last one please. If it doesn’t work, we’re gonna look in another place,” Kiyoomi seemed pissed and Kei noticed it. 

He went into the changing room and removed his clothes, changed into the fifth set of clothes. He wasn’t sure if he put it on right but he walked out anyway and showed it to Kiyoomi. The next few minutes was something he would keep engraved in his heart and brain. 

Kiyoomi removed his mask before he came out. He seemed exasperated and removed it to rub his face with his hands. Kei came out of the changing room and Kiyoomi… god, how Kiyoomi’s face lit up when he showed up. Kiyoomi’s mouth slacked open, eyes wide and cheeks suddenly pink. 

Kiyoomi chose a light blue long sleeved button-down, navy blue pants and matching coat, black leather shoes, and black tie with white diagonal stripes. Kiyoomi walked up to him and unceremoniously combed his fingers through his hair to push it backwards, then part it on one side, letting his hair fall over the left side. 

His blush deepened as he looked at Kei and whispered, “You look hot.” He grinned to Kei as he stepped back to admire his overall appearance again. 

“Yeah,” he said with complete approval. “That’s the outfit, baby.” 

Kei blushed for two things. One: Kiyoomi was staring at him and it was quite heavy and alluring. Two: Kiyoomi called him ‘baby’. He thought he was hearing things as Kiyoomi half whispered the last word. He tried to shrug it off as he went back into the changing room to change back to his clothes and pay for the ones that Kiyoomi chose for him. 

He was changing out of the pants when he noticed he was half hard. 

Shit. He scolded himself for being inappropriate at a public place. Kei hurriedly changed into his jeans and his shirt. He made a beeline to the cashier only to find Kiyoomi there. The cashier offered to put Kei’s purchases in a bag. Confused, he reminded the cashier that it was not yet paid. 

“Oh, the gentleman there has paid for it already,” she said, pointing to Kiyoomi before handing the paper bag to Kei. 

He took the bag, thanked the woman and went straight to Kiyoomi. “Kiyoomi! It was quite expensive! You can’t just pay for things like that! Especially my things!” He whispered in an agitated manner. 

Kiyoomi looked at him, mask up, eyes hooded, cheeks flushed but almost unseen. “It’s fine. Think of it as my gift to you. You know. For the…” he stopped and thought of it. “For the friendship.” 

Kei was too stunned to even contest Kiyoomi’s statement. He wanted to say that he didn’t need to bribe him to remain friends. He liked being with Kiyoomi. He just couldn’t say it or admit it. 

“Come on. Let’s go home and eat.” Kiyoomi turned and began walking towards the exit. Again, Kei was unable to protest. They stopped by at a pizza place to take home a 32” pan pizza and some fries. 

Back in Kiyoomi’s apartment, Kei noticed that they have not said much to each other after leaving the clothing store. He felt too indebted to Kiyoomi for the clothes he paid for. 

He immediately put the food on the coffee table in the living room when he was caught again in another surprise. 

Kiyoomi jumped on him and caged him in a deep and brutal kiss. 

“I’m so sorry, Kei. You were so hot, I can’t help myself,” Kiyoomi said before continuing with the brutally sweet kiss. He was forcing his tongue inside Kei’s mouth, letting it slide over his teeth. His hands began its exploration on Kei’s navel, slowly pulling his shirt up. He guided Kei to the couch, letting him sit down, before coming to sit on top of him. 

Kei was in shock, but Kiyoomi’s kiss was too erotic to resist. He finally got over the shock when his back came in contact with the back rest of the couch and Kiyoomi’s crotch began grinding his leg. 

He moaned as he finally responded to Kiyoomi’s kisses and touch. He let Kiyoomi put his tongue inside his cheek, before licking Kiyoomi’s tongue as well. Kei managed to pull Kiyoomi’s shirt out of his pants and instead of returning to him what he’s doing to Kei, he unbuckled Kiyoomi’s belt and unbuttoned his pants. 

“Were you turned on too, Kei?” Kiyoomi asked. 

“Yeah,” was all Kei could say. He grabbed on to Kiyoomi’s dick and began to stroke it. By now they have had sex around 4 more times after their initial contact. They now have lubes and condoms in various places in their apartments for these kinds of situations. Kiyoomi reached for the drawer of the coffee table and pulled a lube out and a pack of condoms. 

Kei was surprised, however, when he just placed it on one side and attacked Kei’s pants, opening the zipper and letting Kei’s throbbing erection free. He gave Kei one more brutal kiss before letting go and unceremoniously beginning to give Kei the best blowjob he’s ever had. 

Kiyoomi bobbed his head up and down with no hesitation, taking Kei’s hard length in and letting it hit the back of his throat. Kei arched his head back in sweet agony, moaning and groaning with every movement Kiyoomi makes. 

He was willing to let him do all the work, until he wasn’t. Kiyoomi looked sooo sexy and erotic, he couldn’t help himself. Kei stood up, Kiyoomi’s mouth still on his cock, and with a gentle whisper, he asked Kiyoomi, “May I, angel?” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes crinkled in delight, and he moaned in agreement, nodding slightly to give his permission. Kei’s dick hardened even more at the consent given, and his hands and hips went on auto-pilot – the next minutes became a wild irrumatio on Kiyoomi’s mouth. He reveled at the sight of Kiyoomi tearing up at him face fucking the raven haired germophobe with all gusto. He thrusted more harshly as Kiyoomi grabbed his ass – a signal that he wants more. It was all it took for Kei to blow his load in Kiyoomi’s mouth, his hands pushing him down as he did, silently asking Kiyoomi to swallow all of it. And Kiyoomi did. 

Kei sank back down on the couch as he let Kiyoomi off his grip, the latter letting go of his still half hard dick. Man, he did not know he can keep up with this kind of sexual drive. 

Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t over yet. Kiyoomi suddenly stood up, and kissed him full on the mouth, remnants of Kei’s cum still lingering on his lips and tongue. Kei can taste himself on Kiyoomi’s mouth and groaned as he felt himself getting hard again. He marveled at how Kiyoomi can make his body respond to him so easily. 

“I’m not yet done with you,” Kiyoomi whispered between kisses. “I want more.” 

He got the lube and began applying it to his own fingers while Kei adjusted his glasses to get a better look of what he’s about to do. With little to no hesistation, Kiyoomi fingered his own hole, back arching so rapidly that Kei had to grab his waist to keep him from falling over. 

“Easy now,” Kei whispered. Every word they were saying were reduced to whispers as moans and groans became louder and more pronounced in the quiet living room. 

After fingering himself for a while, Kiyoomi looked Kei in the eyes, “You better be ready, baby.” He took out his fingers, held on to Kei’s hard – if not harder than earlier – dick, and put the lubed condom on him before he sunk down on it so violently. It was so violent that both of them shook with ecstasy. 

Kei’s fingers grabbed on to Kiyoomi’s hips harder, Kiyoomi’s hands and arms locking behind Kei’s head. He rested his own head on Kei’s shoulder for a while, enjoying Kei’s cute strawberry scent. Kei pulled him back, looking at his face, touching his cheeks gently. 

“Why do you have to be this beautifully intense, Kiyoomi?” he asked before coming close to kiss him gently – a great contrast to how they were fucking each other just moments before. Kiyoomi huffed a little and smiled into their gentle kiss before kicking it up a notch. 

He pushed his tongue again inside Kei’s mouth, transforming their gentle kiss back into the rough and heavy kind. He began moving on top of Kei, slowly moving up before harshly sinking down. They continued in this cycle of Kiyoomi bouncing on his lap for a while until Kei held his cock, urging him to release with him. He pumped Kiyoomi’s cock and on the fifth pump, Kiyoomi bit Kei’s lower lip and released his load on Kei’s stomach. Undeniably aroused, Kei came again in the condom and grabbed hold on Kiyoomi’s back, moaning loudly into the quiet room. They both rode their orgasms, unmoving. Kiyoomi’s head rests on Kei’s shoulder, Kei’s hand on Kiyoomi’s hair and the other on his back – stroking it, as if calming down a crying child. 

“I probably would never get tired of fucking you, Kei,” Kiyoomi said quietly. 

“Sounds unbelievable, but I feel the same way with you, Kiyoomi,” he responded, encasing Kiyoomi in a warm hug. They stayed that way for a few more minutes before letting go and taking a quick shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check end notes for Kei's outfit to Suga and Daichi's wedding. ;)

Chapter 5 

Tsukishima Kei made the ladies’ (and some of the men’s) heads turn as he walked into Sawamura and Sugawara’s wedding venue. It was too obvious as the women (and some of the men) quickly looked over to his direction that it made him anxious and uncomfortable. 

He was about to push his glasses up his nose – a trait he did when he is anxious but was unaware of – but suddenly remembered that he was wearing graded contacts for the occasion. Kiyoomi insisted that they get a pair for him to use for the wedding, and dragged him to a store before allowing him to go back to Sendai.

He chose a spot to sit down to next to Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi, and Yamaguchi. In front of them were their senpais – Tanaka holding his wife Kiyoko’s hand, Nishinoya, Asahi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita. Takeda-sensei and Ukai-san were on his other side. Friends from other teams were also present at Sugawara and Sawamura’s wedding – Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, and even Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Though all these people are here, Tsukishima Kei was the one who got most of the glances and was the subject of most of the whispered admiration. Even his friends and former teammates were smirking at him for his new look. They stayed silent though, a signal that this will extend until the reception dinner. 

The ceremony was amazing, heartfelt, and exactly what you would expect from Sawamura and Sugawara. Though they were also a chaotic duo on the court back in high school, they were actually gentle and caring towards each other outside school, doting on each other and being very affectionate. 

Kei was right about getting grilled at the dinner reception. 

“So… gonna tell us who you’re dating Tsukki?” Nishinoya asked. Kei almost spat his wine across the table but managed to hold it in. Yachi held out a napkin for him to use, all while looking at him like she was saying ‘answer it, Kei.’

Everybody looked at him with knowing stares. 

“Dating? I’m not dating anyone,” Kei answered. 

“You are still full of bullshit, Tsukki,” Tanaka answered before taking a chug of his beer. Everybody chuckled at Tanaka’s comment and it left Kei thinking if he was missing something. 

“Is there something I don’t know?” Kei asked. 

“Should we tell him?” Kinoshita looked to Ennoshita for an answer. 

“If we tell him, that’s the end of that,” Narita cut into the conversation. 

“That is true, but I want to see his reaction,” Asahi commented. 

“Guys, come on, what is it?” Kei was getting anxious. 

“You really should open your email Tsukishima-kun,” Kiyoko smiled at him from across the table, and it earned nods and smiles from his senpais and batchmates. 

Reluctantly, Kei opened his phone and browsed his email, spotting the one that is the long thread of emails from the whole gang. His eyes widened with mixed embarrassment and betrayal – he was the latest subject of the thread! 

People had been asking left and right what is up with Kei, how is Kei, and the idiot duo, Kageyama and Hinata, hinting that he maybe dating someone. Yamaguchi adding details to the thread how Kei looks happier when they meet up every once in a while, and Yachi stating that one time they had dinner, Kei smiled at a text message on his phone. Like a genuine, honest to goodness smile. 

Everyone was speculating on the thread who was the person he was dating and why he hadn’t made any comments or news about it, even to Yamaguchi. Kei blushed so red that it would seem he was doused with the red wine he was drinking. 

“See? He’s blushing,” Yachi said. “There’s gotta be someone.”

“None,” he insisted to the group. 

“Fuck you, Tsukishima Kei!” Yamaguchi said quite loudly albeit the wide grin. “We had been best friends since primary school! Don’t fucking lie to me!” 

“Why would I lie to you, dumbass?” Kei tried to match Yamaguchi’s tone. 

“Tsukki, you cannot possibly tell me that you picked your outfit for today on your own, right?” Yamaguchi pointed out. “Yachi chose my clothes for me, Kiyoko-senpai definitely chose Tanaka-san’s. Over that table, I’m pretty sure that Akaashi-san chose Bokuto-san’s clothes. We’re some of the people in this hall who cannot choose classy clothes if our lives depended on it. And don’t even try the ‘my brother chose this’ shit. You would never let Akiteru-san near your wardrobe!” 

Of course, Yamaguchi was right. It was obvious that this was not the type of clothes he would never choose for himself right off the bat. His hair was styled by Kiyoomi as he would never slick his hair back under normal circumstances, and the contacts? Please. He would always prefer his glasses. But today… oh, today, Kiyoomi’s signature was plastered all over his body from his styled hair to his black leather shoes. 

But were they really dating already? No. They did not talk about that. Yet. 

Fortunately, the whole group was still perceptive of Kei’s emotions and let the subject drop. They did, however, request Kei to introduce the person he is dating to them when he’s ready. With that, the group dispersed one by one, going to the dance floor, the photo booth, getting more booze, and going out for a smoke.

Kei just sat there, loosening his tie a bit. 

“Mind if I stay here as well? Hinata’s on the dance floor with Bokuto-san,” Kageyama suddenly popped up behind him and aimed to grab a chair. 

“Sure, knock yourself out.” Kei was a bit drained by the questioning he got from the senpais to kick Kageyama out. Kageyama took the wine bottle and poured himself a drink, then offered to pour some for Kei as well, to which the latter nodded. 

“Guess you got grilled, huh?” Kageyama smirked. 

“Fuck you and Hinata for those things you put on the email,” he retorted. 

“Thank me instead. Hinata almost dropped Sakusa-san’s name there,” he deadpanned. 

Kei was unable to contain his choking this time around and spat some of the wine he was drinking across the table. Kageyama was amused. 

“Since when did you become this gross, bean pole?” Kageyama teased while giving Kei a napkin to wipe himself. 

“What the actual fuck, King? Why would you even think that?” Kei hissed at Kageyama. 

“Are you not dating?” he was serious. Kei couldn’t answer. He doesn’t have an answer. 

Kageyama continued. “It was just a hunch. But ever since our vacation in Sendai, you know, the one where we crashed your team’s training, Sakusa-san’s been more cheerful. Like he was more approachable. There were even times when he would high five Bokuto-san and Atsumu-san without sanitizing their hands first. There are times when we’d all catch him smiling on his phone – I know he wears a mask like all the time, but you can tell he’s smiling behind the mask though. He would blow us off for our dinner plans and just go. To you. In Sendai.” 

“How on earth did you know he goes to Sendai?” Kei was curious. 

“Our libero is his cousin. Komori Motoya? He has Sakusa-san’s phone located via GPS ever since high school. Sakusa-san doesn’t know. Don’t even try to tell him as it’s his mom’s request to Komori-san.” Kageyama shot daggers at Kei as if daring him to tell Kiyoomi. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” Kei swore under his breath. 

“You both make a good pair though. Sensible. Besides, you make each other happy.” 

Kei turned his head towards Kageyama. “Huh? How can you tell that I’m also happy?” 

“A shithead as always, I see.” Kageyama smirked before continuing. “As much as we both hated each other’s guts back in first year in high school, I wouldn’t say we did not turn out to be friends. Under normal days, I would deny that, and so would you. I know you’re happy. Otherwise, you’d hate that suit and tie Sakusa-san picked out for you.” 

Kei nodded slightly at everything Kageyama just said, then the last line hit him. “How did you know who picked my clothes for me?” 

“Huh? You don’t know?” He fished out his phone and opened the mobile browser to Sakusa in a magazine interview, wearing almost the same style of clothes, but with a white shirt, and black suit and pants. 

“Shit.” Kei swore. 

Kageyama laughed. “Damn, Tsukki. For being the smartest of us five, you sure are an idiot with this love thing.” Then he suddenly got serious. “Why are you holding back?” 

His though processes stopped as he looked at Kageyama. “Hey. How did you know you were gay?” 

Kageyama considered the question. “Well, I fell in love with Hinata ever since first year high school.” 

“WHAT?”

“Yeah. I had a long time to think about it because he left to train in Brazil. Even then, I’d think about him and miss him, and I thought it was unnatural for friends to feel like this. So, I asked Yachi and Yamaguchi.” He paused to drink more wine. “Anyway, that’s how I confirmed that I am indeed in love with the dumbass tangerine. And when he came back from Brazil, after that first game against him, I went after him to confess it. Turns out, he felt the same thing.” 

“Aren’t you scared you’re going to be stigmatized for your relationship? Being celebrity players that is?” Kei wanted to know the answer. 

“I don’t care about the other people.” 

“Your family? Hinata’s family?” 

“Thankfully, Miwa-nee-chan adores Hinata, so does mom and dad. Hinata’s parents and Natsu are close to me as well. But if it happened that they disapproved, well, I can’t help it. I want to be with Hinata. He makes me a better person. He loves me for who I am and who I’m not. I love him the same way. Fuck what the world says, I guess.” Kageyama smiled at him like he knows the roots of his dilemma. 

Kei went home to his parent’s house in Miyagi with a lot of things weighing down his mind. He was not able to sleep properly and felt like something was missing. 

He dialed Kiyoomi’s number on his phone, though he was not expecting an answer as it was almost midnight already. 

It rang five times before he dropped the call. He’s sleeping already. He dropped the phone on his face when he saw that it was ringing ang who was calling. He rubbed the spot where the phone landed on his face and answered the phone. 

“Kiyoomi? Did I wake you up?” Kei asked instantly. 

“No. I was reading and left my phone in the room, that’s why I didn’t answer immediately,” Kiyoomi did seem like he was still wide awake. “How was the wedding, doll face?” He could feel Kiyoomi smirking on the other end. 

“It made me anxious. So many people were staring at me, probably because of the contacts and the suit,” he narrated. “Yachi said I was too hot for the occasion.” 

“Yachi was right anyway. You did look hot,” Kiyoomi agreed. 

“Hey, how can you simply agree to that?” his curiosity was piqued. 

“Tobio sent me pictures of you during the ceremony,” he deadpanned. “You can only use that look for special occasions. Please go back to your usual levels of hotness beginning tomorrow, okay?” 

“Why? Care to share?” Kei teased. 

“I hate sharing you with others, baby.” 

Kei stopped. He always gets lost in thought when Kiyoomi calls him ‘baby’. It was too endearing and he absolutely questions his relationship with Kiyoomi when he calls him that way. 

“Can I come over tomorrow? Let’s have lunch out. My treat,” Kei said. He had to ask. He had to clarify things. He can’t let things be vague between them. 

“Something bothering you, baby?” 

“A bit, but it can wait. So, can I?” Kei asked again. 

“Yes. Call me when you’re about to leave your place okay?” 

“Yeah.” There was silence. Not the eerie and awkward kind. It was the comfortable silence they know. Like they know they’re still there for each other, just quietly waiting. 

“Tell me if you want to sleep already, baby.” Kiyoomi said. 

“Later. I still want to hear your voice,” Kei answered back and he heard a chuckle on the other end. 

“You like my voice?” 

“Yes. You sound like an angel. I’ve always thought of that since we first met a couple of months ago.” 

“At the hotel?” 

“Yes.” 

“I… thought you looked so beautiful then. Sleeping on my bed.” 

“Really?” it was Kei’s turn to chuckle. 

“Yes. You looked so at peace, your features were perfectly framed by the sunlight… and I had to do everything I could to resist kissing you then.” 

“It was the day I figured what is the best way to wake up in the morning, you know.” 

“Huh? What is the best way then?” 

Kei stopped for a few seconds to remember that day. The day when he opened his eyes to look at Kiyoomi’s beautiful face. “Waking up to the sight of you.” 

They both went silent. 

“I think we need to talk tomorrow, baby.” 

“Yeah, angel. I think we do.” 

“So? Tomorrow then?” 

“Yes, angel.” 

“Sleep, baby. I’ll wait for you tomorrow. 

“Good night, angel.” 

Both turned off their phones at the same time, Kei holding his phone close to his heart and feeling its loud thumping, while Kiyoomi whispers fuck into the silence of his room. 

Both knew they crossed the threshold of their friendship with benefits. Both knew they had special feelings for one another. 

Fuck. This was what Kageyama meant. Kei said as he closed his eyes, smiling slightly at the thought of him falling in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei without glasses. 
> 
> [Link text](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fdistractdsensei%2Fstatus%2F1304444858937962497%3Fs%3D19%26fbclid%3DIwAR2gKPjF91bc8K4432Mq-X4FYdwCIQXdMXmQCokJgr0Anz6esaq1TIHtcSE&h=AT3y5ou8m9xffXXanZpm54NHPIacr9M5Wngn-NeTa9yuv2ekwb_9txA-z00zBaDWV0FC30WoruHrazU6xoaOjpHz5ckyJKSHa41k-4szpg7p5ZZezmwXZA-9VXrKCvoLcflk5PuX08g)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links at the end for the song that got me inspired for this fic. :)

Chapter 6

With all their normalcy at lunch, no one could ever even imagine how intense the sex and intimate banters are between Kei and Kiyoomi. They walked around a park after and sat on a bench near the park’s man-made lake. 

They sat side by side, canned drinks in hand and looking out into the lake. 

“Did you like the strawberry shortcake?” Kiyoomi asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Yes. You were right. It was probably the best shortcake I have had in like, forever,” Kei chuckled as he remembered the taste of the said cake. 

They knew they were tiptoeing around each other… avoiding what they need to talk about… what they came to see each other for. 

“Wanna watch a movie? It’s still early,” Kiyoomi suggested. 

“Okay. But I don’t like crowds today. Can we just watch one at your place today?” Kei decided that they cannot talk about it outside. They were private people… they needed the security of a private place. Kiyoomi agreed, and after a quick trip to buy popcorn and sodas and beer, they head back to Kiyoomi’s place. 

They chose the movie ’10 Things I Hate About You’, and both took their time to prepare the couch, the food and the drinks. Then they both settled down side by side, shoulders touching, legs brushing against each other. Kiyoomi put the bowl of popcorn on top of their legs. 

Kei took a deep breath and took the remote from the table. He pressed pause and looked at Kiyoomi who was quite startled. 

“Kiyoomi,” he began. “I think… I’m in love with you.” Kiyoomi stared at him, speechless. Kei took another deep breath and continued. “I don’t exactly know if I’m already, like totally gay at this point but I love you. I love how we simply stepped into this dynamic like we fit together naturally. I love how we’re naturally comfortable with each other – I mean there’s also the amazing sex – but more than that, I just simply love you, Kiyoomi.” 

Kiyoomi was still silent and it was beginning to freak Kei out. 

“Please speak. I’m starting to be lost in this conversation,” Kei pleaded with eyes that are starting to fill with tears. 

Kiyoomi chose not to speak – instead he settled the popcorn bowl on top of the table and closed the distance between his and Kei’s lips. He gave him a sweet and gentle kiss while snaking his arms around Kei’s waist, gently guiding him to come closer. 

Kei closed his eyes, kissing him back sweetly and gently. God, how he loves Kiyoomi, he was almost wishing to never end this kiss. But Kiyoomi pulled back and he stared into Kei’s eyes. 

“I am in love with you too, Kei. You’re so damn beautiful, I just can’t stop myself from falling for you,” Kiyoomi wore the same expression – love struck and teary eyed. 

“So?” Kei asked. “What do we do now?” 

“How about we date? For real?” Kiyoomi asked him back. 

“I’d like that, angel,” Kei returned to kissing him again, gentle and chaste, like it was the most precious thing they’ve done together. 

They watched the movie, Kiyoomi’s legs draped over Kei’s, his head tucked into the crook of Kei’s neck. Kei’s arm draped over his shoulder, keeping him as close as possible. 

This was perfect, they both silently thought to themselves. 

\--------------------------------------

Hey, love. I’ll be there by 8pm tomorrow night, okay? 

Kei was getting used to this – sending longer messages to Kiyoomi and visiting him regularly over the weekends. Kiyoomi’s games are mostly during the weekdays, Kei’s mostly during Fridays and Saturdays. They were both off on Mondays, which were quite convenient for them. 

I’ll wait. Anything you want for dinner tomorrow? I’m gonna buy groceries today.

You. Their banter over text messages just keeps on getting cuter. 

Dammit, baby, I’m serious!

I am too, love. Hahaha. 

Tsukishima Kei. 

Anything you cook would be fine with me, love. Stop stressing out. 

“Someone’s fuckin’ happy.” 

Kei whipped his head to see Terushima Yuji, the former captain of Johzenji. 

“Hey. Terushima-san, why are you here?” Kei asked, trying to keep himself from blushing after getting caught. Not like he was doing something terrible. 

“I work here now. I was shown the list of employees and I saw your name. Thought I’d come by to see someone familiar from the old days,” Terushima explained. 

“Welcome to the workplace,” Kei extended his hand to greet the senpai. 

“So, girlfriend or boyfriend?” Terushima asked suddenly. 

“What?”   
“The person texting you. Is it as she or a he?” His lips curved into a knowing smile. 

“Does it matter?” Kei tried to evade the question. 

“I’d go ahead and say it’s a he,” he smiled again. Kei was beginning to be irritated. 

“Why does it matter?” Kei asked again. 

“It doesn’t to me. But the way you evaded the question and tried to hide it from me, I guess you guys just started dating and you just figured out your own self,” Terushima stood in front of the empty locker assigned to him before continuing. “Your stunned silence simply means I guessed correctly.” 

Kei froze. He did not think he’d be found out this easily. 

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of outing you to the public if you’re not ready. I mean,” he rubbed his neck, “I guess I was just a bit happy that… I’m not the only one.” 

“What?” incredulous, Kei stared again, as if asking if he heard him correctly. 

“I’m not the only gay around here, I mean.” Terushima held up his phone for Kei to see, and on the screen was Terushima, making out with a handsome guy he has not seen before. Terushima shrugged, “I guess, I’ve been wanting to know someone at work that is in the same gay boat.” 

“Be careful a bit here though,” Kei warned. “Most of the older staff are not… as accepting of our identity.” 

“So that’s why you’re keeping it quiet?” 

“Uhm, yeah.” 

“That sucks.” Terushima looked at Kei, and the younger nodded. 

“Well, fuck their opinion. If you love him, just keep going at it is what I say,” Terushima seemed like this was the only option. 

Getting cornered by someone from high school about his newly found identity was about to get worse when his mother asked him to come home immediately for dinner. 

He was surprised to see his family complete in their house, along with Akiteru’s girlfriend. And he definitely noticed the fancy ring on Aki-nii-chan’s girlfriend’s finger. 

“Congratulations to you two,” he smiled at them. 

Over dinner, he was sitting quiet as his brother and his fiancée were talking about wedding plans, when his mom suddenly asked the one-million-yen question. 

“How about you Kei? Are you dating anyone now? Would you like me to set you up with my friend’s daughter?” his mom beamed at him, eager to hear his answer. 

“No, mom. Sorry, but I’m not that interested in blind dates,” he tried to keep it casual. 

“Well I do hope you meet someone who is pretty, like your brother’s fiancée,” she continued. “A beautiful girl to date my handsome son. I will truly be happy to have grand children from both of you.” 

Kei swallowed his food with great difficulty. Girl. Damn, she’d be disappointed to know that I’m dating a guy more handsome than I am. 

He tried his best to act normally throughout the dinner, quietly evading his mother’s questions about dating and dating a girl. 

“Anything wrong, Kei?” Akiteru came up from behind him as he was sitting on their porch, beer in hand, staring up at the stars. 

“I’m fine, nii-chan,” Kei lied. 

“You sure had become such a liar,” Akiteru quipped. He sat down next to Kei and raised his beer to bump on to Kei’s. “I can’t force you to tell me, but I hope you know that I love you and I’m here for you if you need me. Remember that you’re my only brother and I care for you.” 

“Thank you, nii-chan,” Kei said. I hope I’ll have the balls to confess to you and mom. 

Everything still was not well when he went over to spend the night at Kiyoomi’s. He noticed Kei spacing out, sitting silently still. 

“Hey.” Kiyoomi kissed his cheek. “You okay, baby?” 

“Yeah, love. Sorry, I guess I got quite tired yesterday,” he said. 

“Baby… you do know that you don’t need to lie to me, right?” Kiyoomi answered while cupping his face in both his hands. 

Tears formed in Kei’s eyes. How can he be read so easily by Kiyoomi? He wrapped his hands around Kiyoomi’s middle and buried his face in Kiyoomi’s chest. 

“Whatever it is, baby, it will be okay. I won’t force you to talk if you’re not yet ready, but I’m here. I’ll always be here,” Kiyoomi reassured him. 

\--------------------------

Kiyoomi felt bad about their last weekend together. Something was bothering Kei so much. He wanted to respect his decision to keep it to himself for a while but it was hurting him that he couldn’t do anything. 

He decided to surprise Kei by coming down to Sendai to spend the night, for a change. 

At the staff entrance of the museum, he saw Kei, talking to a blonde guy with a piercing on his tongue. He was quietly chatting with Kei, but not in the manner that Kiyoomi would be jealous or anything. 

Kei looked up to see Kiyoomi, and what Kiyoomi saw was not what he expected. Kei’s face ashened a bit and he stopped in his tracks. People had begun coming out of the building after Kei and the other blonde. 

“Oh, is that him? Your boyfriend?” the other blonde asked. 

“Did I hear you correctly, Terushima-kun?” it was the senpai that asked Kei to drink with them… the bigot. “Did you say Tsukishima-kun has a boyfriend?” 

He was looking at Kei with a highly disapproving look and the other staff slowed their pace as well to listen in on the conversation. 

“No. We’re just… friends,” Kei said, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Kiyoomi felt his heart drop to the floor and shatter. 

“Oh, that’s good. I mean, you know nothing would come out dating the same sex. It’s just wrong anyway. I mean, you ought to get yourself a girlfriend, Tsukishima-kun,” the bigoted senpai clapped his hand on Kei’s back before walking away. The rest of the employees continuing with their walk. 

Kiyoomi’s tears silently fell as he felt the sting of betrayal and shame. Kei just denied his presence in front of him. 

Stigmatized. 

That was what they were. Disgraced and disapproved of. And Kei was more disapproving of their relationship, no, of his own identity. 

He turned to walk away. Kei did not call out to him or tried to catch up with him. It broke Kiyoomi’s heart even more. 

“Man… I mean, I knew you were an ass back in high school… but man… this takes the cake,” Terushima looked at him like he was a disgusting bug. “Why did you even agree to date him if you’d just be ashamed of him? He looked like he loved you very much. Why exactly did you hurt him like that?” 

Terushima walked away, disappointed with Kei. And Kei was left standing there, frozen on the spot, not knowing whether he would just go home, or try to find Kiyoomi. He chose the former. 

Instead of going home to his apartment, he found himself taking the bus to Miyagi. As if he was on auto-pilot, he suddenly found himself in front of his mother’s house.

Akiteru was there as well. 

“My, oh, my! You should’ve called to say you were coming home! I could’ve cooked your favorite food!” his mom began fussing around the table and he sat at the couch for a while. He was lost in thoughts when an angry text from Hinata came into his phone. 

FUCK YOU, TSUKKI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKUSA-SAN!?? HE WAS CRYING WHEN HE GOT HERE AT THE DORM AND WOULDN’T SPEAK TO ANYONE! FUCK YOU! WHAT HAPPENED? 

Kei froze. Kiyoomi was crying? Kiyoomi was crying. He really was the worst shit that ever walked the face of the earth. 

Hinata kept on cussing via messages and was getting vulgar with every message. It was just broken by Kageyama’s message. 

I don’t understand what happened. But I have a pretty solid guess. I think it has something to do with what we talked about during Suga-san and Daichi-san’s wedding. Look, you don’t have to pressure yourself with things. Calm down, think. If you need to talk, you can call me. 

Kageyama’s message broke Kei and finally, all those tears he had been repressing since Kiyoomi walked out and Terushima scolded him fell out like a goddamn waterfall. He howled quietly but startled Akiteru all the same. 

“Kei. Kei, it’s okay. I’m here,” Akiteru hugged Kei, letting his head rest on his chest. Kei cried harder at the embrace of his older brother. 

“It’s my fault, nii-chan. It’s all my fault,” Kei repeated into Akiteru’s arms. “I was a fucking coward nii-chan. I hurt him.” 

“Was it the guy you were dating?” Akiteru asked. Kei was surprised with the question he sat up and his tears stopped so abruptly, it was almost comical. 

“What? How did you…” 

“I ran into Yamaguchi and Yachi one time. They were catching up in a restaurant near my workplace and they invited me to join them. Yamaguchi kinda let it slip that you were dating someone, and they said that Hinata was dropping hints that it was a guy,” he explained. 

Kei was silently dumbfounded. “Then last week…” 

“Last week, I saw that you were uncomfortable with mom’s questions about the girlfriend thing, so I figured, Yamaguchi and Hinata might be right after all.” He got a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Kei. “You want to tell me what happened?” 

Kei found himself telling about Kiyoomi, his senpais at work, Terushima, and the fiasco of him denying in front of Kiyoomi that he was not his boyfriend. 

“Were you scared that you’d get judged by other people?” Akiteru asked. 

“Wouldn’t you be if you were in my shoes?” Kei replied. 

“I’d be more scared of losing the person I love most.” Akiteru looked at Kei, as the latter still seemed unconvinced. “I love you for who you are. You will always be my baby brother and nothing in the entire earth would change that, Kei. Whether you date a guy or a girl, I will always be on your side.” 

“But mom…” 

“Will love you no matter what,” a female voice answered from behind the two brothers. They both looked around to find their mother standing at the doorway of the kitchen, her hands by her side, and tears staining her cheeks. 

Kei stood and walked over to her where she embraced him. “Kei, baby, I will love you no matter what. You could’ve told me earlier and I would have been happy for you. Nothing will change the fact that I love you, and I respect who you are. If you will be happy with that man Aki was talking about, then by all means, love him with all your heart and be happy with him.” She patted Kei’s back the same way she always did when Kei cried as a boy who had nightmares. 

Kei felt relief wash over him as his family accepted his truth. But his mother was not yet done. “Baby, if anyone tried to shame you for living your life the way it would make you happy, then they are not worth keeping in your life. Stand tall and proud, for as long as you never step on anyone’s toes, you are a good man living a good life.”

Akiteru joined in the hug as Kei broke down in their mother’s affectionate hug. Kei felt safe, he felt loved and accepted. He felt his walls breaking down and letting him be free to be whomever he would choose to be. 

Kiyoomi. He chose to be with Kiyoomi. 

“I do have one condition though, Kei,” his mom suddenly added. Kei looked in disbelief as his mother continued. “When you have patched things up with this boy, bring him here so I could meet him. I would love to have him over for dinner or the weekend.” His mom smiled and to Kei, she looked like the sun – warm, bright, and everything he needed to keep on shining the way the moon shines in darkness. 

\-------------

“Terushima-san.” He called out to the other blonde at the locker room. Terushima looked at him as though he did not want to respond or be associated with him in any way. 

“What?” Terushima responded, his tone quite bitter. 

“I’m sorry for last night. I didn’t mean to do that. I admit I was still confused with what I identify as, but I’m okay now. I have settled it with my family,” Kei explained. 

“Yeah. But have you settled it with that guy last night? You know. Your friend,” the sarcasm was so hard, it stung Kei. 

“Not yet, but I will.” 

“Do you even really love him? Or maybe you just want to stay with him ‘cause he’s a good fuck?” Terushima has clearly gone through this before because he was clearly affected with what he had done. “Yeah. I have gone through what you did before,” he said as though he read Kei’s mind. “It’s the worst kind of betrayal and hurt, Kei. You think you’re both on the same page, then all of a sudden, you get denied in front of everybody. You think you both love each other, then you get dumped because they don’t want the stigma of being immorally gay and walking the streets of Japan.” 

Terushima took a deep breath before he continued. “I understand the underlying fear of being shamed by the public because of our life choices, but do we really control this? Who we are? What our hearts truly feel? Must we really be shamed for loving the same sex? Or shamed for being different?” Tears were forming in Terushima’s eyes as if he had gone over this for such a long time. Kei felt tears forming in his own eyes as every word Terushima said hit his heart dead-on. 

“I love Kiyoomi. I truly do. I just had a sudden panic and cowardice. But I truly love him and I will die without him by my side,” Kei confessed. 

“Then walk the wire with him, kid.” Terushima said. “He looks like he will walk the wire for you, the least you could do is walk the wire with him.” 

“Tsukishima-kun’s just confused,” a man spoke behind them. As they turned to look at the source of the voice, they found their bigot of a senpai standing, his arms crossed against his chest. He smirked and turned to leave. 

Kei and Terushima chased after him. The museum was still closed and the only ones at the assembly hall were all the employees. Their bigoted senpai walked over to the middle of the group and with his loud and condescending voice, he spoke. “Who would ever thought that Tsukishima-kun would be a confused little boy?” He turned to Kei. “Come on, boy, how about you tell Terushima-kun that you’re not a fucking gay like him?” 

Everyone looked at Kei and Terushima. Terushima a shade of scarlet, but not from humiliation but out of anger. Kei felt his knees turning soft but he steeled himself. If he wanted to get Kiyoomi back, he had to face his demon first. 

He smirked at his senpai. “Senpai, I choose not to be stigmatized by your words. You can try to disgrace me or disapprove of my life, but now, I choose to be free of yours or any others’ judgements.” Kei walked to the spot where his senpai stood. 

“I am gay. The guy last night who came over was my boyfriend whom I had deeply hurt with my denial. Terushima is also gay with a long-term partner of his own. And I say this out of respect but please, keep your noses out of our lives. We really do not care about your judgements and disapproval. I learned that the hard way. We are good workers in this museum and we both know that our identity and sexuality will not affect our work and our ethics as employees here. If you disapprove of us, we really don’t care, but please keep it to yourselves.” Kei held his head high, as a sense of pride and joy crept up to his heart – liberating him in a great sense of the word. 

Kei and Terushima began left the group to go and start their work. As they turned to go, scattered applauses echoed around them, and when they looked back, smiles and nods of approval and admiration littered the scene. Before the day ended, a couple of gay employees came to them and said they were moved at how the two blondes stood their ground to their senpai. A female employee told them that their senpai was fired for being homophobic and creating unsafe environment for the other employees. Turns out, the museum manager has a gay son as well and he was as understanding as Kei’s mother. 

“This day had been very eventful, don’t you think, Tsukishima-kun?” Terushima asked, an expression of relief and joy plastered on his face. 

“It was. It definitely was the most eventful day I had in such a long time,” Kei smiled. 

“Let’s go out for drinks.” 

“Sorry, Terushima-kun,” Kei looked at him. “You know I’m not done yet, right? I still need to make one more thing correct.” 

“What’re you waiting for then?” Terushima smiled wide and pushed Kei towards the direction of the train bound for Tokyo. “Better get that guy back. If not, I have a couple more gay friends who would love him for a boyfriend.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kei shot daggers at Terushima, to which the other responded with a hearty laugh. He smiled back at Terushima before running off to the station. 

“Good luck you piece of shit!” Terushima called after Kei. Kei flipped his middle finger to his new senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic inspiration:   
> 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the song as I do. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found out about two new songs that became inspiration for the end of this fic. Check it out at the end notes. :)

He’s in his apartment. He’s locked himself up since yesterday. 

That was the message Kageyama sent him when he asked of Kiyoomi’s location. He hurriedly went over to Kiyoomi’s apartment in Tokyo, navigating the place easily as he had been there a hundred times in the last two months. 

Kei gently knocked on the door, nervous that Kiyoomi would not open the door for him. 

“Who is it?” Kiyoomi gently asked from the other side, sniffling as if he has still been crying. 

“It’s me,” Kei’s voice cracked with emotion as he felt the weight of everything he did to Kiyoomi in the last two days. 

The door opened slowly, revealing a red-eyed Kiyoomi, disheveled and slightly dirty. He had come undone and it was all Kei’s fault. 

Kiyoomi stepped back a bit as Kei entered, itching to enclose him in a hug. 

“Kiyoomi,” he whispered. 

“Why are you here?” the raven-haired man asked him, avoiding eye contact. 

“I’m here because I made a huge mistake of hurting you, and I want to apologize and make up for it,” Kei said as fast as he could, worried that his voice would buckle and betray him by backing out. 

“I don’t know,” Kiyoomi said. “You still seem unsure. I don’t want to pressure you in to living a life you’re not comfortable with.” 

Kei stepped forward and held Kiyoomi by the shoulders. “Love. I need you in my life. I’ll surely die without you.” Kiyoomi cried at his statement. 

“You’re not ready for this,” Kiyoomi said in between sobs. “You’re not ready for this life of stigma, of being judged and hated because you’re different. It doesn’t get easy just because we get back together.” 

Kei’s hands went up to his cheeks and started wiping his tears away. “I know. But I’m willing to brave it all as long as I got you by my side.” 

“But… your workplace…” 

“It’s all good. I already talked to my mom and brother. Apparently, my brother found out through my best friend, and my mom was okay with it. And, actually, I think I came out at work today. I got fed up with the old senpai of mine from the other day and I talked back,” Kiyoomi’s eyes were wide like he couldn’t believe a word Kei said. “Terushima-senpai, uhm, I mean the blonde guy you saw me walking with – we both stood up to him and claimed our ground. He made me realize that all the words of other people will never hurt me as much as losing you.” 

Kiyoomi cried harder, burying himself in Kei’s chest. Kei wrapped his arms around him, encasing him in the most loving embrace he could ever give to a person. 

“I am so sorry, Kiyoomi. I will make it up to you, forever. I promise,” Kei whispered in his ear. 

He suddenly remembered his mom and grinned widely, slightly chuckling in Kiyoomi’s hair. 

“Why are you laughing, Kei?” Kiyoomi loosened Kei’s embrace around him. 

“Mom had given me a condition though.” Kiyoomi titled his head slightly to the side, asking for clarification. “She wanted to meet you and have you over for dinner or the weekend once I get you back.” 

Kiyoomi blushed a deep red at the information. Kei found it too cute, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Kiyoomi, angel. I promise, I will never let you go this time. So, will you please be mine again?” 

Kiyoomi smiled. He cannot say no to Kei. “Yes, of course, baby.” 

\-----------------------

Hours later, they did not know how their reconciliation turned into a wild make up sex. One moment, they were both in the shower, Kei washing Kiyoomi’s back. The next thing they knew, they were in bed – Kiyoomi was on top of Kei, his dick over Kei’s mouth and his mouth over Kei’s dick. They were both sucking each other hard, licking each other like they missed fucking each other so much. 

Kei took it slow and gentle, kissing Kiyoomi’s tip and licking his dick all around. Kiyoomi did the exact opposite, sucking hard, bobbing his head fast and with all the urgency he feels. He let Kei’s hard length prod the back of his throat, and Kei moaned at the sensation. 

He was close to cumming but he didn’t want to do it yet. He tapped Kiyoomi’s leg gently and asked to switch positions. Kiyoomi indulged him by moving away from Kei’s face, and assuming a crouching position. 

“Do me from behind, love?” Kiyoomi asked. Kei’s dick throbbed at the question, wanting to fuck him harder than they did before. He held Kiyoomi’s ass and took him from behind. Every thrust made a loud slapping sound as their skins came in contact with each other. 

Kiyoomi’s moans echoed all over his room, mixing with Kei’s grunts. “Kei, kiss me,” Kiyoomi pleaded. 

“Damn, Kiyoomi, you’re short circuiting my brain with all this hot mess.” He did not kiss Kiyoomi immediately. Instead, he pulled out from Kiyoomi’s hole, flipped him over and hooked both his knees on his shoulders. Hands on Kiyoomi’s hips, Kei gently pushed his legs up, stretching his hole wider for him. 

“I’ll make it up to you in every way. Including every sex we will have from now on,” Kei said as he closed the distance between their lips. He kissed Kiyoomi gently, softly, sweetly. Then he pushed his dick into Kiyoomi’s hole once more – gently at first, then returning to the fast and hard pace they had moments ago. 

“Kei… hngh… Kei, love…” Kiyoomi called out to his lover. 

“Yes, angel? What do you want?” 

“Wreck me,” Kiyoomi huffed. “Then love me after.” 

Kei chuckled, “Yes. I will. I love you Sakusa Kiyoomi.” 

“I love you Tsukishima Kei.” 

They continued until they both spiraled into their orgasms – Kei spilling his load in Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi messing up their stomachs. They both ended in the shower for the second time that day, before sleeping soundly in Kiyoomi’s bed. They slept soundly in each other’s embrace, turning away the stigmatized look the world threw at their newfound love. 

They were at peace… content… braver in each other’s arms. 

Finally, all the walls around Kei and Kiyoomi broke and came crashing down. Finally, they were both home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song urged me to finish this chapter with this as prompt. :) 
> 
> [Link text](https://youtu.be/hdpWFhqQNNs)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus! This was supposed to end at the 7th chapter. But I just had to add the extra fluff. <3  
> These emotionally constipated boys deserve it. 
> 
> Additional bonus!  
> Link to another song that prompted the epilogue. <3

Months after establishing and solidifying their relationship as a gay couple and announcing it to their respective circle of friends and family (Kei definitely dropped it in the Karasuno group email with just one photo and a sentence, “Sakusa Kiyoomi – the love of my life”) – Kei was on the bleachers, watching Kiyoomi’s current game against the Suntory Sunbirds. He was sitting next to Kageyama, who was obviously too pumped up with watching Hinata’s excellent bumps and spikes. On his other side was Akaashi-san, the complete opposite of Kageyama.

Kiyoomi was in top form as well. His spikes from Atsumu-san’s sets were superb as always, powering its way against Suntory’s blockers. 

He would glance quickly at Kei’s direction as they entered the match point. Kei caught his eyes and smiled before shouting, “You got this Kiyoomi! Come on!” 

Kiyoomi smiled in agreement and huddled with the team. Meian-san gave his instructions to countering the Suntory to seal their win. 

Bokuto-san gave a powerful serve enough to shake the Suntory’s dynamics. Hinata received the ball and sent it flying to Atsumu-san. Hinata ran towards the net, and was ready to strike. Suntory’s blockers jumped in front of Hinata, only to see Kiyoomi jump at the other side and send an ultra-fast line shot. 

MSBY took the win that day and Kei almost jumped the barrier to get to Kiyoomi. He ran the lengths of the court and hugged Kiyoomi. “You were amazing, love,” he whispered into Kiyoomi’s ear as the whole stadium erupted with cheers for MSBY. 

The rest of the team beamed at the two salty men’s unabashed display of affection for each other, but none of them were prepared to see Kei pull away and kiss Kiyoomi full on the mouth. 

Kiyoomi was startled and pulled away from Kei. “Hey! What are you doing? There’s a ton of reporters here,” he hissed at Kei. 

“So?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“So, you’ll be the headline tomorrow!” Kiyoomi snarled.

Kei shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. “I’m fine with it. I mean, the Frogs know that I’m in a relationship with you and all.” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down to tease the raven-haired spiker. 

Kei hugged him again, “Kiyoomi, I’m okay now. I’d be more than proud to announce to the world how much I love you. You’re my partner, my lover, my most admired spiker, and I will do everything to show you how much I adore you.” 

“You’re a dork, Kei,” Kiyoomi smiled, pulled away, then after looking at Kei with all the love and affection he has kept in his heart, he kissed the blonde blocker from Sendai Frogs – both oblivious to the clicking of the cameras and the hoots and whoops of the entire MSBY team. 

Sure enough, they were the front page of the sports section the next day… only, they weren’t bothered by it, but instead, they were proud to let the world know that they were in love and were one with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic. <3  
> Enjoy listening to this song too. <3
> 
> [Link text](https://youtu.be/msm2RjHDlD4)

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will have links to illustrations or songs. Hope you'll click to add more depth to the fic. ;)


End file.
